headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Adolf Hitler
Category:ArticlesCategory:Real people | aliases = Hitler | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Berlin, Germany | associations = Nazi Party | known relatives = | status = | born = April 20th, 1889 | died = April 30th, 1945 Historical record; Official date of death. 1958 Hellboy (2004); B.P.R.D. files; Classified. Actual date of death. | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Noah Taylor Preacher; Season Two. }} Adolf Hitler is largely considered one of the biggest, if not THE biggest a-holes of the 20th century. He was a crazy little Austrian bastard with a very distinctive facial hair design who was born on April 20th, 1889. After doing his civil duty during World War I, and a brief failed attempt at becoming an artist, Hitler decided "screw painting roses for a living, I want to rule the world!", or something like that. He entered into the world of politics, and used the frustration of the German people's lament over their losses during the first World War to foment the seeds of an even bigger and substantially more impressive World War. He kick-started the Nazi party, which was filled with a bunch of goose-stepping jerkwads and then declared himself Führer, or "leader" of the Third Reich. For more than a decade, Hitler became a total pain in the ass to the rest of Europe as well as parts of Russia. Throughout the 1930s and 1940s, his power grew and the allied nations of the world banded together to keep this crazy nutter from doing any further damage. Hitler also had a deep-seated mad-on for the Jews, and his actions resulted in the formation of concentration camps and his regime was responsible for the deaths of more than six-million Jewish people, though some scholars continue to debate over the exact number. These acts proved to be one of the darkest and most horrific events in all of world history. Fictional biography In 1937, Adolf Hitler became a member of the Thule Society, wherein he kept company with other like-minded German aristocrats who were obsessed with the occult. In 1938, he acquired the Spear of Longinus - a holy relic said to have pierced the side of Christ during the crucifixion. It was believed that whomever possessed it would become invincible, and it is theorized that this paved the way for Hitler's continuous rise to power. Hellboy (2004) And of course there were werewolves. It's a little known fact, but there was a strong lycanthrope presence in Nazi Germany during World War II. Werewolf commanders manned communications stations that monitored Allied troop movement, and coordinated information with Axis powers in Japan. FDR: American Badass Adolf Hitler also established Camp 13 where he spearheaded an ambitious plan to create a race of superwomen. Werewolf Women of the SS Another such plan yielded enhanced Nazi soldiers, but these were actually zombies, and not werewolves or super-women. The Haunted World of El Superbeasto Another initiative founded by Hitler involving the supernatural was Operation Werewolf, wherein Hitler utilized werewolves as Nazi soldiers. Elements of Operation Werewolf eventually became known as the organization dubbed Wolfsangel. True Blood: Bad Blood Although it is generally accepted that Adolf Hitler took his own life on April 30th, 1945, members of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD) assert that Hitler lived on, and did not actually did until the end of the Occult Wars in 1958. Hellboy (2004) It probably comes as no surprise to anyone that Hitler's soul went to Hell following his death. One account posits that Hell is an interdimensional prison where inmates are sequestered to individual cells that are equipped with projectors that force them to relive either their best memories, or their worst, whichever proves to be the more painful for them to bear. Hitler's Hell was a memory of when he was a young man, having lunch with a woman named Elsa in Munich in 1919. Preacher: Viktor Notes & Trivia * Adolf Hitler is single-handedly responsible for making a particular mustache style unwearable. * Actor Noah Taylor portrayed Adolf Hitler in season two of Preacher. Appearances * FDR: American Badass * Preacher: Damsels * Preacher: Viktor See also External Links * Adolf Hitler at Wikipedia References Category:Politicians Category:1889 births Category:1945 deaths